Truth or Dare
by MrsSomerhalderxo
Summary: Rebekah's having a Party. One thing lead to another and the gang plays Truth or Dare. Mostly Delena /one of my first/ (ONE SHOT)


_**TRUTH OR DARE**_

**_You are Invited to Rebekah's 1000 and something Birthday!_**

**_When: 8pm_**

**_Where: The Mikelsons mansion _**

**_Dress code: Sexy, casual_**

**_Turn up with nothing but yourself._**

**_No presents, please_**

**_From Rebekah_**

Elena sighed as she read the invitation. She immediately rang Bonnie.

"Hello" She answered after two rings.

"Are you invited to…" Elena began saying,

"To Rebekah's 1000 and something Birthday, yeah I am," She sighed while Elena giggled.

"Do you think stefan would be there?" She said hoping he won't be, since they broke up it had been awkward.

She had told him she might have feelings for Damon but didn't know yet.

"Don't know, those two do have a history", Bonnie mumbled clearly in the middle of doing something.

"So I will see you soon then" Elena said before saying goodbye and hanging if Damon will come. Tonight is going to be thought.

She finished applying her make-up and she checked herself in the mirror. Her dressy top was black. It had ruffles in the middle. She wore dark blue skinny jeans. Her hair was down but one side was pined back. She had curled it. As She put some jewellery, Jeremy, in a shirt and a pair of jeans, walked into the bathroom.

"Im guessing your going to the party too?" He nodded as he sprayed colon on him. He liked Bonnie , he knew she was going. Elena left Jeremy to get ready.

She walked outside to her car. She unlocked it as Jeremy shut the front door. He hoped into the passenger's side as Elena started the engine. They found there way round to the giant mansion. She noticed Damon's car parked outside, along side , Matt's Truck and Bonnie's hybrid. She pulled her car so it was beside Bonnie's and stopped the car.

They hoped out of the car and headed for the front door. Great we were the last one's to thought. Rebekah opened the door. She wore a white, tight dress that has one sleeve.

"Hello Elena, Jeremy ,Come on in" Her British accent said.

Elena looked over Rebekah's shoulder to the party. Bonnie, Caroline and Matt sat on the couches, looking bored. Damon was holding a glass of Bourbon and sitting, alone, by the fire. Stefan and Klaus were talking. Some party. Elena thought , walking in to the room. She didn't know what to do with herself so she sat with Matt and the girls.

"This is great fun!" Bonnie mumbled , with a lot of sarcasm. Caroline just blew a piece of curled hair out of her face as Matt sighed.

"Yeah", Elena said quietly. As she said that Damon turned to face her, and let out a smile. Not a cheeky grin but a friendly, sad type of smile. Elena smiled back blushing. He then let go of her gaze and turned back to the fire. She wanted to see what was wrong but instead she was interrupted by Rebekah's voice.

"Well lets play a game!", Everyone moaned. "Oh come on, lets play Truth or Dare, Adult version." She quickly added. People agreed and formed a circle beside the fire. Elena sat between Caroline and Bonnie. Rebekah grabbed a bottle and placed it in the middle.

"Ok, who every it lands on either chooses truth or dare. If you chose Truth you have to take a shot. Oh and no compolishen and no witchy power. I will start." She said spinning the bottle. It landed on Bonnie.

"Truth or Dare, Bonnie?" She eyed the shot. "Hmm whatever, Dare", She said. Damon, who was sitting next to her laughed. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Damon with tongue for 30 seconds", Rebekah said as peopled giggled.

Damon nearly choked on his drink. "What!" Bonnie and Damon said.

"Come on. Il'l time you" Elena encouraged.

"Alright", Damon mumbled, placing his drink on the ground while he scooted over more to Bonnie.

"Lets get over with", Bonnie quietly said to Damon.

Damon leaned in as Bonnie smelt the alcohol he had drunken. Bonnie leaned up to press her lips to Damon's soft ones. Elena started the timer. Damon swiftly let his tongue slip into her mouth, making Bonnie lightly moan against his mouth. There tongues battled, then Elena called time. Damon and Bonnie parted. She wiped her mouth and quickly looked at Damon who was now looking down at his drink.

Bonnie spun the bottle for it to land on Elena. "Truth or Dare", She asked.

"Dare", Elena said quickly.

"I dare you to.. Sit on Damon's lap for the rest of the game." Damon's eyes lit up.

Elena moved over to sit on Damon's lap. His hands laid on the ground and Elena crossed her arms, sitting straight. Elena moved to spin the bottle. It landed on Caroline. "Truth or Dare?" Caroline sighed, thinking.

"Truth", she said taking a shot. "Ok, Do you have any feelings of Klaus?" Elena said as Caroline gave her the evil eye.

"No, well sorta, Yes" She finally admitted. Klaus grinned, so did Stefan who was looking at Damon and Elena.

Caroline spun the bottle for it to land on Stefan. "Truth" He said quickly, taking a shot.

"Oh Ok then. If you had to kiss a man in this room who would it be?" He thought for a bit then answered

"Klaus" before spinning the bottle.

Damon leaned down to Elena's ear and whispered."Knew it."

His warm breath trickled down her neck. She blushed as she giggled. Stefan's eyes followed their every move.

Before saying "Rebekah, Truth or.." Rebekah interrupted "Dare"

"I Dare you to kiss me anywhere", He smiled while flashing a cocky smile to Elena who tensed in Damon's lap. Damon noticed and light rubbed her arm. Rebekah crawled to Stefan. She lied him on the ground and lifted his shirt. She kissed the skin just above his belt. Elena looked away.

When she had gone back to her spot she spun the bottle. It landed on Matt.

"Matt, Truth or Dare" She asked.

"Dare", He said, not wanting to be a wuss.

"Take your T-shirt off" She said.

He shrugged and took it off before spinning the bottle. It landed on Damon again. "Dare" Damon smiled before Matt could ask.

"Damon, I dare you to strip naked", He said as he grinned. Jeremy cracked up. Elena hopped off. She turned away as he stripped.

He sat down and Elena followed only trying to miss his crotch area. He leaned forward and spun the bottle before stopping it him self.

"Wait, Group Dare?" Everyone agreed. "Alrighty, everyone strip to their underwear", He smiled as people started to undress. As soon as people were half naked, Jeremy spun the Bottle. Elena sat on Damon, a bit embarrassed being half naked on him. The bottle landed on Elena.

"Truth or Dare sis." He said hoping she choose Dare.

"Dare" she said. "I dare you to make out with Damon till one of the men apart from Stefan, tell you to stop." He grinned.

Elena's heart beat fast. She was going to kiss Damon. She turned to face him. As she wound her hands around his neck he pulled her closer to him. With one last look she pressed her lips to his. Damon's lips were so soft. Her lips part on his as he slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth. It felt warm. There tongues touched and tangled with each other. Damon pulled his tongue out of her mouth to lightly lick the shape of her lips leaving a tingling line. She pulled his lower lip in her mouth and sucked it. His mouth tasted so good. She then pushed her lips fully on his and grabbed his hair as he stroked her cheek. All of a sudden Matt's voice said

"Stop." Elena broke from the kiss first and turned around to see Klaus, Rebekah and Jeremy grinning. Bonnie and Caroline giggling and Stefan with a pained face. Elena sat in her normal position only now she was leaning into Damon's chest. He whispered in her ear "That was great", Earning a soft elbow to his ribs but Elena still smiled.

The game went on. Things happened from Stefan kissing Klaus, to Rebekah stripping naked to Jeremy and Bonnie finally making out. At the end of the night Rebekah offered for people to stay in the spare rooms. Bonnie and Jeremy went in one. So did Klaus and Caroline. Matt went home and Stefan went with Rebekah. That left Elena Half naked and Damon naked, in the hallway in front of a door. There was only one more spare room.

"I can go home" Damon said turning round. Elena stopped him by touching his arm. "You can well… stay in here with me," Elena blushed. Damon smiled while softly stroking her cheek. They went in the room and was greeted by noise coming from the other sides of the walls.

"Great…." Elena mumbled as Damon chuckled. Elena felt Damon's eyes on her in the lightly lit room. They found the bed and hoped in. Damon rolled to face Elena.

"What was wrong before? Like when I first arrived?" Elena asked.

"Oh Stefan and I had a fight…" He trailed off. He had sadness tracing his eyes

"Anyway I didn't expect to be sharing a bed with you tonight." He chuckled. Elena loved the sound of his laughs.

"You know the kiss wasn't as good as I thought it would have been", She giggled cheekily as he rolled onto of her making her squeal as he dug his fingers into her ribs. Elena then felt something on her leg.

"Damon get off me, Your naked."She laughed as he rubbed him self more on her. She met with his blue yes as she finished laughing. His hard body pressed against her now sweaty one. He lightly rolled his hips, making him groan slight from the friction. Elena moaned as he leaned down to kiss her neck. Leaving a line of kisses down to her belly button. She let out a soft pant as he suddenly rubbed a finger on her sensitive bud. He looked up, Elena wondering why he stopped.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you want this. Well want me?" He asked quietly. She nodded while stroking his cheek. He came face to face to her. His warm, sweet breath trickling on her parted lips. His eyes bolded into hers as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on the very corner of her mouth. She moaned. Damon had Elena's panties of in seconds as she was rubbing his throbbing member.

Elena pulled him down to crash her lips with to his. There lips fit perfectly. Damon rubbed the head of his length on her opening. "Don't tease." Elena said against his lips."I want you." She whispered. Those three words rung Damon's ears. He met her gaze and with one slow push she was halfway before they fully had there souls ignited. He let Elena aujust to his size. "Wow your tight. You ok?" He said in her hair half moaning. "MMhmm" She said grabbing tight of his ass to slide him in fuller. They both panted into each others lips. Damon started to move in and out. He shut his eyes and had his mouth open with silent moans escaping. Elena watched him. He was beautiful. She bet that there love making might be a bit more magical then the other one night stands. He continued to go further and further. They fit perfectly. Elena love feeling him inside of her as much as Damon loved being inside of her. They looked into each others eyes as the orgasms started to ripple inside one another. Damon moaned louder as he picked up the pace. Elena, panting, captured Damon's lips on hers. He groaned into her mouth as he filled her with his goodness. He quickly rubbed her bud to make her come too. She started twitching and finally gave in. Damon rolled over onto his back.

"Woowh" He sighed. He then chuckled.

"What?" Elena asked, puzzled.

"It wasn't as good as I thought it would have been", He mimicked Elena's sentence she had earlier.

She slammed on to his chest as she giggled. Damon kissed her cheek. She kissed his neck and his collarbone. Man could she make him insane. She kissed her way down his chest, hand on his hip bone. She then meet the soft line of dark hair that meet under his bellybutton. Damon had already erected again. She grabbed his member and started to stroke it. Elena looked up to she Damon gripping the sheets as he pulled his head back. He groaned as she licked the head. Then took it in her mouth. He twitched from the sudden contact. His orgasm was closer now. She continued to pump and suck when he emptied inside of her mouth. She swallowed it without hesitation. Damon looked at her wide eyed as she crawled to lie on his chest which was now rising up and done with quicker breathes. This night turned out to be one hell of a night.


End file.
